Feelin' Way Too Good
by tiamaria21
Summary: Greg’s living in Vegas. He has just started his new job at the DNA lab. He’s missing the girlfriend he left in San Fran and begs her to come out to Vegas for the weekend.


A/N: Angst-filled Sandle piece with a mention of GSR. A little bit AU, a little bit pre-CSI, and just another stupid plot bunny I couldn't get rid of after hearing the song "Feeling Way Too Damn Good" by Nickelback

Disclaimer: You know the usual stuff, don't own, don't sue, and if you really think I own CSI your deluded

Title: Feelin' Way to Good 1/1

Summary: Greg's living in Vegas. He has just started his new job at the DNA lab. He's missing the girlfriend he left in San Fran and begs her to come out to Vegas for the weekend.

Rating: M for language

**CSI CSI CSI**

Greg sat in the lab break room reading a surfing magazine and drinking his much loved blue Hawaiian Coffee. This had been the first proper break he had in at least 4 shifts and there was only one thing that could make it perfect. Marilyn Manson's sAINT started blaring from his phone indicating that he had received a call. Right on time, he thought to himself. He answered with "I miss you, Love". He listened to the one-sided conversation for a little while, until Nick stepped into the room to grab a cola from the fridge. With Nick eavesdropping, Greg started whining. "Please Honey! Please Baby! Please Sweet Pea! Please Muffin! Come on. I have Sunday off, then I could show you the sights on Monday and while I'm working you could crash at my place and then we could spend the day in bed on Tuesday," he rushed all in one breath. Nick raised an eyebrow at the statement. "After all strenuous activities are completed I could drive you to the airport before I start work. How does that sound? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE, Baby! I haven't seen you in Three Long Months, Three Lonely Months, Three Strenuous Activity-Free Months. Oh my God! You will? You are? Yay for me!" Nick smirked. "I cant believe you fell that for that crap" teased Greg. Nick was really trying hard now not to laugh but Greg continued on with his rant "I predict that the forecast will include a decent amount of carpet burn." Nick couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he had actually started crying. "Nah, that's only Nicky and no he's not a mental patient" Greg answered his girlfriend seriously. "Yeah, I gotta get back to the lab and away from Nicky before he explodes. OK call me when you land and I'll pick my little lady up. Aimez-toi. Bye." Greg shut his cell and looked at Nick across the table. "Yes?" "Who was that?" Nick queried. "The girl I left behind in San Fran" was Greg's answer.

"Do you love her?" Nick, now interested, asked. "I think so." "Then, why'd you leave her?" Greg started quietly, "She's not really the open commitment type, so I thought maybe if I stepped back for a while she would realise what she was losing. But I think this turned out better for the both of us". Greg made to leave the break room, but before he made it to the door he turned around "Maybe I'll bring her to the diner for breakfast Monday after shift". "Please do. I'd like to meet a person who actually likes your crazy antics and Marilyn Manson fetish". Greg turned around with a smile on his face and made his way back to the lab to start eagerly counting days 'til his Love would be there with him.

They couldn't even make it out of McCarran Airport before wanting to rip each other's clothes off. They found the closest hotel/casino, and after booking in and making their way to the room, they made short work of their clothing and fell into bed. Later, Greg woke to find himself tangled in hotel sheets with his leggy brunette girlfriend. After watching her sleep for a few minutes, his stomach growled, reminding him that they had not left the room for 48 hours and they had already nicked all the edible food out of the mini-bar. He hadn't even given her a tour of the all sights as he promised. He quickly retrieved all his clothes from around the room and haphazardly put the wrinkled garments back on to go to the market to get some food and maybe some whipped cream. A smirk made its way on to his face thinking of all the fun things he could get up to with that can of cream. He also decided to go home and take a shower, because if he took one here he would be too tempted to wake her and drag her in with him, and then they wouldn't end up leaving for another 48 hours.

**CSI CSI CSI**

Grissom was sitting in his office finishing the paperwork for tonight's cases, when the phone rang.

He picked it up and announced "Grissom".

"Hi Griss, it's Sara. I'm in town for a few days and staying at Mandalay Bay. Do you wanna come over now that you're finished?"

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes. Bye Sara." He hung up before he had a chance to re-think his decision.

That was out of the blue! He hadn't spoken to Sara Sidle for over five years. She had left New York for San Francisco after being mentored by him and that had been the last time he had heard from her.

**CSI CSI CSI**

As Greg shut the hotel room door behind him, and pressed the button for the lift, he started thinking they could make this long distance thing work, and after a while maybe he could talk her into moving out here. He glanced at his watch. 4.00 am. Traffic wouldn't be too bad on his way home. 4.00 AM! Oh Shit! I was supposed to work tonight, he thought. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialled 7. "Hi Loraine. Can you please put me through to Grissom's office. He's left already? Yeah I know I was supposed to work. That's why I'm calling now. Where did he go? Did he get called out on a last minute assignment? They're usually all back by now, he went home early really. Was he sick or something? Well, in any case, can you leave him a message for when he gets in tonight? Just tell him that I'm really sorry about missing my shift but there was a family emergency." Greg, really hated lying to anybody but it's not like you can just say "sorry I was in bed with my girlfriend all day". "Oh, and tell him that I'll be there for my shift tonight. I promise. Thanx Loraine." He hung up thinking it was weird for Grissom to finish early. But he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind, and concentrated on his girlfriend again.

Who was he kidding? Something's gotta go wrong, 'cause he was feeling way too damn good. And it was Sara Sidle after all. Nothing was easy. Nothing in his life was ever easy. His love life was never easy! Sara was half the reason he ended up in Vegas. As he was driving towards his townhouse in Henderson, he kept going over scenarios in his head in which everything and anything could possibly go wrong. Sara goes back to Frisco and gets killed on duty. Sara goes back to Frisco, falls into bed with another man and ends up pregnant.

He had to stop thinking. It was driving him up the wall. Nothing was going to happen.

After listening to the radio in his car for a few minutes, he pulled into the driveway of his house. The perfect family home, he thought to himself. He silently walked up the path to his front door, slid the key into the lock, pushed the door open, dropped his keys on the hall stand and raced straight back to his room.

He grabbed his overnight bag out of the bottom of his closet and started piling in a few changes of clothes. Then grabbed another set out of his clothes chest and headed towards the bathroom.

While in the shower, Greg let the hot water cascade over him and cleanse him of all the thoughts that had plagued him on the way over. After showering, he dried himself and put the fresh set of clothes on. He already felt 10 times better; now if only he could get his hair to stand up on end he would be on top the world. Greg took a quick look in his fridge to find only a box of bi-carb soda and a carton of milk that was so off it had started to look like ricotta cheese. He couldn't take any of that back to Sara. Greg was definitely going to have to make a pit stop at the market to pick up some food for them.

As he was waiting in the queue at the supermarket to pay for his groceries he thought, why are there queues at 6.00 am in the morning? He also started to think about how screwed up his love life really had been. First there had been Marissa. He had lost his virginity to her at 22. After he told her that he had been a virgin she freaked and bolted. After Marissa there had been Eva. He had really loved Eva and he thought that they would be together forever. After about 5 months of dating they found that she was pregnant and after Greg had planned for them to move in together, get married, and be a happy little family, she had also bolted. Apparently, Eva later had an abortion because she knew she was too young and a child was too much of a burden. That didn't make Greg feel any better. Then of course there was Sara. Everything that he had tried to do right by Sara always ended up backfiring on him. He felt like every time he turned around, he would fall in love and find his heart face down.

Greg pulled up at the hotel, handed his keys to valet and quickly headed towards the elevator. As he stepped into the elevator and hit the number 7 button, his mind started going a thousand miles per hour again.

He couldn't wait for breakfast they could just go out for breakfast later; after they had finished with their fun and the whipped cream. He was then going to take her to the diner across the street from the lab for breakfast. Maybe he could introduce her to the Gang if they were still there and then he was going to take her on that tour he had promised.

Greg put the card key into the lock of room 728. He walked in silently and placed the groceries on the suite's dining room table. He glanced around, noticing everything was still the same as how he had left it a few hours ago, so maybe she was still in bed. He quietly walked into the bedroom to find Sara still in bed, and she was not alone. Greg knew the intruder. It was his missing graveyard supervisor Gilbert Grissom. How did Sara know him? She never mentioned anything and it wasn't like he was a nobody. He was quite well known and respected in CSI circles.

Greg didn't want to feel respectful at this point in time; he had to leave before he did something he was going to regret later. He grabbed some hotel stationary on his way out, scribbled a quick note, placed it beside the brown paper bag of groceries and silently left.

Sara woke up later, stretched her arms out and saw the time on her watch. "Shit! It's 10.30 am." She reached over to find Greg, but her hands came into contact with someone else. Grissom! Shit, what's he still doing here, she thought. Greg had definitely had to have finished work by now. She picked up her discarded robe from the floor, tied it around her waist and padded out of the room. Leaving the confines of the bedroom, she found a small paper bag of groceries on the table. Beside it was a letter in Greg's scratchy handwriting that simply said "_Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good."_

A/N2: ok I have never been to Vegas (want to but never been) I did some research to find if Mandalay bay was close to the airport but I don't know if it has a valet ok so if ne things is off and/or wrong; I'm an aussie girl so you cant blame me. Also a great big shout out to my lovely beta Kaymac. Thanx love. Please R&R. Thank you for reading, have a good day and come back soon.


End file.
